


Love <3

by 27twinsister



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cookies, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Luka makes cookies for Ahim.Implied OT6 but focuses on the girls.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokucore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/gifts).



Luka was alone on the Gokai Galleon.  
Which was a really rare thing. Usually, she would be with the others while they stopped on a planet for Ahim's birthday, spoiling their princess. But Luka was tired and wanted to stay home today.  
But she still wanted to do something for Ahim's birthday.  
The Galleon's kitchen area had a lot of ingredients and recipes. Luka wasn't much of a cook, but how hard would it be to make something following a recipe? She went and found a book of desserts.  
It was a birthday, so a cake would probably be the most appropriate. But then Marvelous and the others would want some. Well, they would want some regardless, but Luka wanted to make sure that it was something Ahim could eat by herself (over a few days...or in a day. It was _her_ birthday, after all)  
She settled on a sugar cookie recipe.  
The recipe was easy enough, but Luka wasn't sure how many cookies to make.  
She looked through a bag of cookie cutters and found a heart-shaped cookie cutter. Ahim would like it. Luka rolled out some dough and decided to just make however many this would make. Then she would refrigerate the rest of the dough, and if the boys wanted any, they would have to make it themselves (or just eat cookie dough).  
That strategy resulted in 12 cookies. Luka plopped them onto a cookie sheet and put them into the oven.  
While the dessert was cooking, she managed to clean up the kitchen and put some things away. Luka also ate the leftover batter that was on the beaters.  
The others came back as the sugar cookies were cooling on a plate. They weren't very decorated, but they smelled and looked good.  
"Why does it smell like cookies?" Gai asked loudly as soon as he entered.  
"I made some for Ahim," Luka said, getting up to defend the cookies from her boyfriends. "There's still lots of dough left, you guys can make your own. Ahim, would you like one?"  
"These are all for me?" Ahim clarified, picking up a cookie.  
"Yes. If you want to share, I'll join you at the table, and Doc can make us tea."  
"I would like that. Thank you," Ahim smiled. As the girls went to the table, Luka gave a stern look to Doc, who sighed and went to make tea.  
"Mmm! These are delicious. Thank you, Miss Luka," Ahim said, kissing Luka after eating one.  
"Happy birthday, Princess."


End file.
